


Puppy Love

by casey270



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dogs Are Always Cute, Gen, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: Dogs really do take on their owner's characteristics





	

If there’s one solid thing Tommy knows for sure anymore, it’s that dogs are a source of comfort. Except when they’re not. This is one of the times they’re sure as shit not comforting to have around.

And speaking of shit, “Just what the hell do you have hiding in your yard, Adam? Because whatever it is, they’ve been rolling in it.”

“God, Tommy, just make it go away. Pharaoh never smelled like this before. Etta must be teaching him bad, bad things.”

“Don’t even try to blame my dog for this. Etta’s a guest here, ya know? You said they could go out in the back yard and play. You said it was safe. You said a playdate would make her happy, but look at her.”

Both men look at both dogs. Then they really look at both dogs. The dogs know their masters aren’t happy. It shows on their faces and in their posture. Both dogs have the sad, puppy-dog eyes going, and they’re both masters of it. Each of them also has an amazing emotional connection with their owner and can‘t stand the idea of displeasing them. But what grabs their owners’ attention is more than that.

What stands out more than anything is the way the two dogs react to each other.

They’d gotten along with each other from the beginning. It was almost like they were kindred spirits. There was a friendship and a trust between them from the moment they’d met, but it’s apparent it goes beyond all that.

Etta is sitting there, taller and stronger than Pharaoh, ready to take the brunt of the disapproval, even though nothing makes her happier than pleasing Tommy. Pharaoh’s tucked right up against Etta’s side, just like it’s the place he’s always belonged, but he’s not cowering there. He’s supporting his friend against any criticisms and reprimands that may come. He may be small, but there’s a fierceness and a quirky fortitude built right into him that he uses to shield Etta as best as he can.

There’s something so big and warm and fuzzy in the picture in front of them, that Tommy and Adam unconsciously move closer together. Without realizing it, they mirror the dogs’ pose in human form. The positions and postures are so familiar and right, and muscle memory takes over as Adam puts his arm around Tommy’s shoulder and pulls him even closer.

Puppy tails start wagging hard enough to wiggle puppy butts a little closer to the two men, and the forlorn looks are replaced with the perfect joy only dogs seem to be able to express. Their doggie world is right again, even if there’s still one small problem to take care of.

Heaving a sigh of monumental proportions, Tommy looks at Adam and says, “I’ll call Etta’s groomer. See if she can work them both in on short notice. I’m just not looking forward to my car smelling like them.”

Adam smiles before saying, “It might not be as bad as all that. You get the peroxide from the upstairs bathroom, and I’ll get some baking soda and dish soap in the kitchen. We can take them out on the patio and clean them up a little, and who knows? It might be fun.”


End file.
